<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spideypool：you mean love by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664179">Spideypool：you mean love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, sex on the web</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小蜘蛛呀小蜘蛛～当然要在蜘蛛网上来一发～</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spideypool：you mean love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter在暑假时有了新的享受方式，他可以在家附近两条街外的废弃车库里织起一张大网，然后如同夏日吊床似的躺在上面看他那并不怎么有趣的生物基因学课本。当然，他可以自己吊在墙上或者天花板上，不过暑假就是拿来放松的。</p><p>经过两周的观察，他知道这里没人会来，那些废弃杂物上对了厚厚的一层灰。好在他总是躺在半空中，所以根本不用担心弄脏。他还可以在屋顶用蛛丝垂下来一盏手电筒，所以也可以不用担心天色问题，当然他的书包和鞋子也有悬挂的空间。</p><p>但就在他第一次尝试换上便装，冒险在晚上躺上网时，这便突然变得不太平。</p><p>要说是谁搅乱？那只能说是他的男朋友。</p><p>就在蛛网颤动的一瞬间，对方早已不给空闲的出现在了他眼前。Peter不得不说他心脏提到了嗓子眼，可是蜘蛛感应却一点反应都没有。</p><p>“Wade…这样会掉下去的！”Peter阳仰在原地，对自己网上多出来的男朋友发出警告，对方此刻正撑在他的正上方。</p><p>“Well，这种时候你对于久别的男友喊出来的不应该是‘快压住我！即使跌落，也要一起！让我们把大地压出个洞来吧！’这样？”Wade好像算准了Peter会穿便服似的，他竟然也没穿死侍的制服？！</p><p>Peter并不知道原因。也是，天知道死侍脑子在想什么？即使交往了，Peter也还没猜透对方…噢，对，除了对方喜欢在他身体里面耍的花样。</p><p>Wade紧身背心外面套了一件深红的运动夹克，帽子罩过头。但是现在他把帽子往后一撩，露出那张皱巴巴的脸，恰好挡住了Peter手电筒的光。</p><p>也许透过那昏暗的灯光和模糊的黑影，人们都觉得Wade看起来很吓人。但Peter并不在意，这也是为何他和对方交往的原因。其实Peter承认自己这几天想死Wade了，出任务不回来的死侍，让Peter在保护城市之余就满脑子都是这张难看的脸。</p><p>“闭嘴，你这样掐着嗓子说话很恶心，”Peter故意一脸厌恶的打断对方。</p><p>Peter对自己的蛛丝有信心，不是那么容易被弄断的，而且即使现在他俩在上面也没有丝毫被压垂的现象。可是现在位于特殊情况，这让他不得不为后面行为对蛛网造成的影响而担忧。</p><p>Peter不想谈及过程。他懒得思考Wade是从哪里找到路子寻来这的，也不想知道Wade怎么跳上他覆盖面积这么大的蜘蛛网的。总之现在Wade就在这里，而且皮带和裤子早就脱下…然而Peter下面也被他扒了精光。</p><p>在和Wade恋爱后，Peter的蜘蛛感应对这个人变得迟钝许多。真是该死，但这个可以被Wade解释为“因为是恋爱所以并不危险”的意思。</p><p>Peter一面对于自己轻易被对方扒光而后悔莫及，一面又兴奋不已。但是他不得不说Wade每次都在兴奋之余动作很大，弄的Peter第二天几乎要下不来床，所以谁会保证做的时候他的网不会被震坏呢？“我们可以去个平稳点的地方，Wade。”</p><p>“我觉得你这里够结实，baby boy，”Wade低声笑了几下。他抬起来食指抵在Peter的唇前，微微觉起来的嘴发出很轻的嘘声让Peter安静，“你要对自己有信心。”</p><p>Peter怎么会吃这一套，他别开头把嘴移开。可刚要说话，就被吻住。Peter感觉身下的网有了震动，他抬手抓住Wade的肩膀。可对方的手一点也不闲着的握住了他的分身，这突如其来的行为让Peter瞬间发出了破碎般的呜咽。</p><p>“我想死你的声音了，Spidey，”Wade松开Peter的唇好让那声呜咽用明亮的音调结尾。他眼角得意的扬起，就和他嘴角挑起角度一致，“我想这里没人，你可以尽情地叫。当然你知道这里回音也挺大的，我都不用给你按个喇叭。”</p><p>“别废话——额…啊！”Peter从刚咬合的齿间发出警告，就下一秒因为Wade很坏的弹了他下面的小球而支离破碎。他浑身不禁向后挺起发出一阵颤抖，接着眼角瞬间发酸。</p><p>“啊啊啊，对了对了，你这个声音是属于我的。”Wade依旧没放过刚才的话题。他知道自己刚才做了不好的事情，所以故意不去在意小男友生气瞪来的目光，“你不能叫的太大把屋顶穿了，对吧？我不想让别人发现这个好地方，还看到我们光屁股。”</p><p>Peter想撑起身子，可是却被压了回来。Wade也不知道是哄他还是单纯赔偿，细碎的吻接二连三的落在Peter的唇和鼻尖之间。</p><p>Peter感觉到自己下面已经硬挺，他想不到如此快，因为他的身体也很想念Wade。耳边传来Wade满足的哼声，Peter脑子断了线，他知道自己起不来，他们两个人都被困在了自己的网上。</p><p>那么现在呢？也许他只剩下一条路，那就是和他久别重逢的男友来一发。</p><p>小蜘蛛在心里对自己的放松哀叹一声，可是他可以感到身体内的细胞都在兴奋的尖叫。他抬起手一把揪住了Wade的T恤领子，二话不说向两边一扯，那可怜的布料就发出悲鸣的被一分为二。</p><p>Wade惊叹着故作夸张的抬起身子，“哇哦！你比我想得还要黄爆，Spidey？你至少应该放过我的衣服，我更喜欢你帮我温柔的脱下来。”</p><p>“我们何时温柔的脱下来过衣服？”Peter一边反驳一边双手顺着对方肋骨处滑向后背，将对方抱住。</p><p>“Okay，那么至少你考虑一下我一会穿什么？我不太想大庭广众下裸奔。”虽然Wade这样说，可是他反而更开心了。他顺着Peter手臂的力量再度靠近小蜘蛛，手指向后卡入Peter的双腿间，摸索在洞边。</p><p>“你…可以拉上你外套拉链…嗯啊…！”Peter因为对方指腹的按压而声音发抖，他蜷缩在Wade身下。分开抬起的双腿之间腾出足够的地方让死侍呆在那里，Peter感觉到对方干涩的手指带着强力的摩擦往穴口内侧按压，伴着闷痛他发出短促的哼声，“你…不带套也不带润滑剂…到底想——很…痛！”</p><p>Wade的动作停下来，因为他感觉到Peter因为疼痛绷紧的身子在他按压是发出不规律的颤抖。Peter并不会畏惧Wade一身的伤疤，他反而搂得更紧。可是Peter一向善良，他不敢因为疼痛去抓Wade的后背，因为他的力量曾经在第一次的时候扣进了Wade的肉里，那时候他看着Wade流出来的血差点后悔的哭出来，因此现在Peter都是努力攥着拳不去扶Wade。</p><p>Wade抬起那只手贴上Peter的嘴角，接着慢慢敲开齿贝，把手指搅弄到年轻男孩的口中。他在Peter发出喘息和水声的同时，轻轻吻了吻身下人的额头，满足的感受对方的舌头缠绕吮吸过手指，“Spidey，你真色。你知道你现在发出来的声音如果录下来，哥我可以自己在家里撸上二十次吗？”</p><p>Peter没回应，专心致志的将对方的手指弄湿。随着Wade抽出手，银丝般的津液从Peter湿润的唇缝里拉出。Peter涨红的脸总算喘出一口气，液体从Wade指尖滴落在他们身下细致的蛛丝上。Peter伸出舌头舔了一下嘴角，阻止继续淌到脖子上，“不许在家里撸，你有我。”</p><p>Wade吹了一声口哨，随后他湿润的手指再次探入Peter的下面。年轻的超级英雄发出小动物一样的声响，在自己的蛛网上扭动了一下尝试给对方在穴口里寻到一丝空间。接着伴随着撑开的胀痛，Peter久违的回忆起来那份快感，他侧头闭眼锁眉，透过黑暗感受身下吃入的深度。</p><p>“是的，你是我的…”他听到耳边的喘息。Peter睁开眼，望见那近在咫尺的脸。接着他迎了上去，舌头相互纠缠。他后背挺起，拱起胸口贴上对方并不平整的肌肤，相互感受到心跳。</p><p>Wade给Peter扩张的速度比往日要快，即使他开着玩笑说“我的手根本不受控制，里面已经安装了机器，打开了开关，想要钻开你的小穴，”但Peter清楚Wade是真心想他。</p><p>Peter怀念对方的后穴不停收紧吞咽下对方手指，他几乎嫌不够的将对方往深处拉。可是尺寸根本不能满足Peter，透明的淫液顺着交合和挤出体内滑落股间。</p><p>“进来，Wade…”喘息中Peter挤出来话，他手按耐不住的扣住Wade的衣服扯向自己。殊不知他满满都是恳求，擒着泪的眼睛让Wade毫无抵抗力，“我不要手指…我要你。”</p><p>“一切都为你，宝贝，”Wade哼着调抽出手指，随后不忘留恋的用四只指腹按压一下对方颤抖的小穴。Peter不停张合的洞口明显因为空虚而难耐，这让Wade兴奋不已，“我都是你的，Spidey。你下面简直就是一只张着嘴捕食猎物的小蜘蛛。”</p><p>Peter嘴角努力上扬能出个稍微强势的弧度，他盯着对方亮出来的分身咽了咽口水，“我会把你捕食干净。”</p><p>这逗笑了Wade，他将肉棒前段的伞状物对准Peter的小穴，随后推进。Peter顿时一阵颤抖，弄的蛛网上下震动了好几下。他分开腿，扭动臀部，伴随着臀部下面蜘蛛丝的弹动而一点点吃进Wade。</p><p>他们彼此已经相当契合，虽然对Peter是久违的带着痛苦的摩擦，可这份难耐很快就化作了快感。他熟悉Wade，虽然这家伙都是满口色色的情话，而且喜欢给他来个措不及防，可Peter依旧习惯他的动作。而Wade总喜欢挑逗自己的小男友，尤其是在深处的时候他喜欢猛然往前冲。</p><p>“噢——啊…！Fuc——Wade！？”就在Peter吞下大部分以后，Wade照例来了一个突进。但是久别后的Peter显然比以前收紧很多，突如其来加上在这张地方，发涩的内部摩擦和突然撑开的感觉让他觉得宛如要撕裂，痛的顿时呻吟出，身子向后弓起一阵痉挛。</p><p>这把Wade吓了一跳，就连整张网都因为Peter的挣扎而大幅度的波动，使得被卡住结合的两个人根本没有余力确定会不会断裂。</p><p>Wade瞬间收敛起来往日的嬉皮笑脸，他压下难耐急躁的欲望，锁眉露出担心的目光。他不在进行动作，看到身下的Peter在度过下体疼痛后松弛软入网上，急促的喘息平缓了不少。</p><p>Wade对上那双蓝色含泪的眼睛，Peter显然有些发抖，可是他并没生气，“你知道么，我会想揍死你的…”</p><p>年长的男子松了一口气，轻佻的笑容回到嘴角，可更多的是安心。他抱住Peter，“我错了，baby boy。都听你的，你想怎么揍我？还是先让我揍揍你的里面，你再揍揍我？”</p><p>“如果你再乱来，我就真的把你揍下网，”Peter眼神变得严肃。</p><p>Wade快速起身举起双手表示自己不会乱来，虽然他每次都如此，并且下次依旧不招办。他一边亲吻Peter一边动起来下面，这次相当稳重且柔和。很快Peter被这份舒适安抚好，他加入到节奏中，每次都挺起迎入Wade，步调一致。</p><p>伴随着吮吸和挑逗，Wade用红色沾染了Peter的身体，留下斑斑印记。Peter一只手架到对方肩上稳住彼此，另一只握住自己的分身，按照他们的节拍上下套弄。</p><p>“我真兴奋，宝贝，”Wade轻轻啃咬起来Peter的乳头，这让他的男孩发出酥软的呜咽，腰部和臀部相互错开扭动。Peter一边闭眼阻止继续滴落的眼泪，一边绷紧肩头侧脸喘出热气，Wade觉得可爱极了，“想到你明天上学会挂着我的痕迹，我就想给你多弄几个。比如，用我的吻痕给你身上签上哥的名字。”</p><p>“这计划太糟糕了…我回绝，”Peter努力转动他麻木的大脑吐槽对方，一边不停咽着口水冷却自身。他感觉到Wade的手扶住自己的腰，并且卡得更深，几乎没有任何前进的余地。“别…别吻我的脖子。”</p><p>“很可惜，你说得太晚了，”Wade回答。面对Peter大惊失色得样子他反而笑得很坏，“你明天穿个高领吧。”</p><p>“我恨死你了。”</p><p>“我知道你的意思是爱！”Wade重新咬上Peter的脖子，而刚才忘掉他不要这样做的年轻人已经失去了抵抗和责备的余力。</p><p>Wade知道如何让他的小蜘蛛感到快乐，Peter也知道如何迎合他。这让Wade轻松的进入他的步调，他享受每次节奏下冲入对方深处敏感点的瞬间，随即而来的便是对方抬高悦耳的娇喘。Wade一边快速的运动着，一边嘴不闲着给予爱人上身的照顾。他爱抚过的地方红肿诱人，在男孩白皙的肌肤角落里烙印下爱的证明。</p><p>Peter大脑一片迷离和混沌，他享受搂住Wade时传来的每寸温度和对方皮下肌肉骨骼的运作感。那些凹凸不平的肌肤反而令他喜爱，那些伤疤提醒他Wade就在身边，真真切切。他不停回吻上去，一边扭动酸痛的腰肢，一边啃咬对方的疤痕，嗅着那熟悉的味道。</p><p>他们的身体上下摩擦，Peter知道自己的蜘蛛网也要被震出危险。可是他根本无法停下，也没有空闲开口阻止Wade，说实话他根本不向阻止Wade。</p><p>“Hey，你想让我射哪里？”Wade喘着粗气问。</p><p>“哪里都可以…”Peter懒得回答，他自己也要临近高潮。他声音几乎都是以喘息过后的呻吟传出，汗水渗透肌肤，飙高的体温几乎可以融化他的蛛丝。</p><p>Peter又伴着小腹一阵收缩而颤抖出来，他细碎的泄露出娇喘，手指勾住Wade拉近索要亲吻。Wade自然不会拒绝自己的男孩，他给予了相当热烈的回应，似乎根本力气用不完。他唇部不停摩擦Peter，让男孩的嘴红肿又可口。</p><p>“至少我不能弄脏这里的地，虽然它本身挺脏的…我是说，我的精液只能属于你，哥的东西可能不丢在这种脏兮兮的地方，”Wade虽说绕弯子，其实也根本没绕弯。</p><p>Peter听出来言外之意，他红着脸收紧双腿。他的腿绕上Wade的胯部，勾起双脚把男友锁在身上，随后他收紧双腿推向自身这边，把Wade压得更深，故意弄得自己轻微叫出来，“Wa…Wade…射我里面。”</p><p>“你真的这样想？”</p><p>“你属于我，”Peter大胆的开口，虽然他还想不好要如何回家，毕竟他们连套都没有，“但是你要给我弄清楚，我今天可没有紧身衣。”</p><p>按照Wade的爱好，不做宣告的做爱已经发生过两次。那时候时刚出任务结束，Peter还被裹在他的蜘蛛侠紧身衣里。在Wade一翻不负责后，Peter必须面对他紧身衣里都是精液的画面，清洗相当费劲。但是这次虽说没有紧身衣兜着，可反而难办。</p><p>Wade才不管，他只想看他的小蜘蛛如何升到极乐，然后在他身下表现出可爱和充满爱意的行为。他速度直线飙到最高，就在悬挂住网的其中几根蛛丝要断掉之前，他满满的注入了Peter体内。Peter伴随着痉挛发出一阵类似哭喊的呻吟，快感的冲刺让他眼前发白。他四溅了自己和Wade一手。</p><p>等目光聚焦，Peter隐隐约约望见Wade舔了舔手指，将上面的白灼送入口中。Peter没力气责备他，只能无力的抬手用指尖划过对方的颚骨。Wade眯起眼睛享受这份细致的触感，随后他用手推住Peter的双腿让自己的结从那暖流溢满的体内滑出。</p><p>“也许你会生气，但是我想这是一个好主意，”Wade跪在网上，将Peter的臀部垫在上面抬高，确保里面的精液不会流出太多。蜘蛛网已经被他们弄得要断掉几根弦，此时已经呈现凹状，将他们裹住一半。</p><p>Peter无声的任由对方行动，他已经失去力气，大腿发抖。他躺在自己的网上，心跳依旧不见平息。突然他感觉到一样的东西滑入体内，顿时呜咽出生抬起头。只见Wade把什么东西塞进了他的下体。</p><p>“别担心，Spidey，我塞的是小瓶润滑剂。给你堵一下，等你回家。”</p><p>“什么？！你有润滑剂竟然不给我用？”Peter下巴都要掉了。“而且我穿上裤子怎么…合拢腿…”</p><p>“我抱你回去，毕竟我可是很想你，”Wade一脸无辜，虽然他那张脸做出来略微滑稽，“难道你不享受这次和我的全面接触吗？没有润滑剂的隔阂，今天就连润滑都是你自己的。不是感觉很好？”</p><p>Peter抬起脚用仅存的力量踢向恋人，却被对方用手捉住，顺势吻了吻他的脚踝。这使得Peter顿时羞红了脸，他根本说不出话，最后他叹口气，“我讨厌死你了…”</p><p>“我爱死你了，”Wade对他眨了眨眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>